Le repas de famille
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Enfin de retour à la maison... mais où est-il ? Il a dit qu'il viendrait, il est toujours venu. Il est le seul que je veux revoir à tout prix. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? OS


**Un petit One-Shot pour la Saint-Valentin sur notre couple préféré !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Le repas de famille**

Mes parents sont tout les deux enfants uniques et mes grands-parents sont décédés avant ma naissance et pourtant, nous organisons un repas de famille.

Nous appelons cela comme ça car il s'agit du moment où les amis proches de mes parents se retrouvent pour une journée et ce au moins une fois par mois.

Il y a Hana Pedrad accompagnée de ses deux fils, Zeke et Uriah. Zeke a maintenant 25 ans et Uriah a le même âge que Caleb et moi, 23 ans. Leur père est décédé dans un feu de forêt alors qu'il était en mission avec son équipe de pompiers, Uriah n'avait que cinq mois.

Tori et Georges Wu seront aussi présents. Ils sont jumeaux mais cela fait environ quinze ans qu'Amar est accompagné de son mari, Amar et Tori de son nouveau mari, Bud. J'étais absente pour leur mariage il y a quelques mois. Je connaissais Bud grâce à Tobias qui m'en a beaucoup parlé.

Tobias est le fils de Marcus et Evelyn Eaton et il est mon meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable. Evelyn et Marcus sont un peu spéciaux car ils sont très strictes mais Evelyn change complètement de comportement quand elle est entourée de petits enfants.

Ils se sont tous rencontrés au lycée, excepté Amar, et depuis tout ce temps, ont toujours été amis. Il y a eu des mariages et des enfants mais ils sont tous restés à Chicago.

Je suis assez excitée de tous les revoir car je suis partie à Paris pour mes études et je suis de retour depuis seulement deux jours. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mes parents organisent ce repas, afin que je puisse revoir tout le monde.

Diplômée en tant que chef cuisinier, mes parents m'ont demandée de m'occuper du repas et j'ai bien sûr accepté. Après avoir passée la matinée aux fourneaux, je prends une bonne douche puis enfile une robe que Tori m'avait offerte pour mes dix-huit ans et qui me va toujours.

Je me boucle les cheveux puis enfile mes talons de douze centimètres lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je dévale les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte mais Caleb a été plus rapide que moi.

Il laisse entrer Tori, Bud, Amar et George. Il serre la main de ce dernier alors que Tori me repère tout de suite.

« La voilà ! Elle est de retour ! »

Elle caresse mes joues comme on le ferrait à un enfant puis les embrasse.

« Comment vas-tu ? Comment c'était là-bas ?

\- Laisse-la respirer Tori, intervient son mari. Elle racontera quand tout le monde sera là. »

Je les salue tous en les enlaçant.

Les prochaines personnes à arriver son Hana avec Zeke et sa fiancée, Shauna mais aussi Uriah, sa copine Marlène et leur fille de deux ans, Jane. Jane n'était pas prévue mais en ayant parlé avec Uriah via Skype, je sais qu'il est dingue de sa fille.

Zeke me prends dans ses bras en me faisant tourner en l'air. Je suis ensuite enlacée par Uriah. Zeke se joint aux embrassades et je me retrouve serrée entre les deux Pedrad.

Hana est la prochaine à me prendre dans ses bras suivie par Shauna et Marlène. Je les connais depuis notre enfance et c'est toujours un plaisir de les revoir. Vient ensuite le tour de la petite Jane. Je ne l'avais jamais vue en vrai avant.

Je la porte pour la première fois et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai toujours été très proche d'Uriah et savoir qu'il est père me touche énormément.

Je fais des grimaces à la petite princesse et lui fait des bisous partout. Elle a l'air d'apprécié car elle se met à rire.

Je dois finalement rendre Jane à sa mère quand une odeur nauséabonde provenant de sa couche se fait sentir.

Nous discutons en attendant les Eatons ce qui m'étonne car en général, Evelyn ne supporte pas le retard. J'attends impatiemment et en particulier, l'arrivée de Tobias. Nous nous parlions tout les jours depuis mon départ et j'ai tellement hâte de le revoir. Il m'a rendue visite quelques fois à Paris mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps.

La sonnette retentit, je saute du canapé pour me ruer sur la porte. Ma mère est surprise par mon comportement et se fige sur place. Je n'y prête pas attention et ouvre la porte violemment. Je dois cacher ma déception en ne voyant que Evelyn et Marcus.

Bien entendu, je suis heureuse de les voir mais lui, il n'est pas venu. Evelyn m'accueille à bras ouverts et Marcus pose sa main sur mon épaule avec un sourire. Evelyn doit me voir tendre le cou derrière elle car elle m'offre un sourire compatissant.

« Il va venir. Il devait juste finir un projet. Il devrait arriver dans une heure grand maximum.

\- Merci Evelyn. »

Elle entre dans la maison pour saluer tout les autres déjà installés. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans la rue dans l'espoir de voir sa voiture mais rien.

Lors de mon retour dans le salon, tout le monde m'attend avec un verre de champagne à la main. Mon père m'en tend un que j'accepte puis il prend la parole.

« Merci à tous d'être venus. Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons le retour définitif de Tris. Ma puce, tu veux dire quelques mots ?

\- Bien sûr... Ça me touche énormément que vous soyez tous venus. Je vous considère vraiment tous comme ma famille et c'est vraiment quelque chose que je veux partager ave vous. Merci pour votre soutien tout au long de mes études et... voilà... C'est vraiment bon d'être de retour à la maison. »

Nous trinquons et après la première gorgée, j'entends une voix familière.

« Tu ne m'attends jamais, dis donc ! »

Je me retourne en une fraction de seconde et il est là. Je pose mon verre sur la table basse puis court vers lui.

« Tobias ! »

Il m'attrape et me soulève pour me faire tourner dans les airs. Je le serre contre moi avec force. Il m'a horriblement manquée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu en chair et en os, c'était il y a plus de deux mois.

« Je suis content de te revoir, mon cœur. », murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me blottis encore plus contre lui. Nous n'avions que 17 et 19 ans quand nous nous étions avoués que nous ne nous considérions pas comme un frère et une sœur mais comme quelque chose de plus intime. C'était complètement différent de mes relations avec Zeke et Uriah, qui pour moi étaient comparables à Caleb. Nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble sans rien dire à nos parents puis est venu mon départ. Nous avions décidé de nous séparer car une relation à longue distance ne nous semblait pas possible. Nous ne nous parlions presque pas car c'était trop douloureux pour nous. Cependant, c'était encore plus douloureux de ne pas se parler. Il nous a fallu trois ans pour nous remettre ensemble et maintenant, cela va bientôt faire trois ans que ça dure.

« Ne pars plus ! S'il te plait, ne pars plus.

\- Jamais. Tu m'as tellement manquée ! »

Il me repose enfin sur le sol. Tout les regards sont tournés vers nous mais je m'en fiche. Je suis trop heureuse de le revoir. Nous ne voulons pas éveiller les soupçons sur notre relation alors nous nous joignons aux autres. Je suis immédiatement noyée sous les questions. Elles continuent jusqu'au moment où nous passons à table.

Je leur parle de mon école, de mes cours, de mes examens, de ma classe jusqu'à ce que le sujet que je voulais éviter : mes relations amoureuses.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu nous présentes ton petit copain ? S'intéresse Hana.

\- Hum... quoi ?

\- Je suis désolée mais je t'ai entendue discuter avec Zeke sur son ordinateur et il se demandait aussi quand tu le présenterais à la famille.

\- Je... hum... je verrai avec lui si c'est possible... », répliqué-je tout en fusillant du regard Zeke.

Je vois mon père froncer les sourcils.

« Un petit copain ? Depuis quand ?

\- Papa...

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

-... trois ans.

\- Trois ans ? S'étrangle ma mère. Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué !

\- Je veux le rencontrer ! S'exclame mon père. Je dois être certain qu'il est bien pour toi.

\- Il est très bien, papa ! »

Je vois Zeke qui retient son rire, juste en face de moi. Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table pour qu'il se calme. Mon père glisse son regard sur Zeke.

« Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Papa !

\- Andrew, tu devrais la laisser faire, intervient Amar.

\- Elle nous le cache depuis trois ans. Je pense qu'on mérite d'être au courant.

\- Tu devrais lui dire. », me dit doucement Tobias.

Je le regarde pour être certaine que c'est ce qu'il veut, malheureusement mon père a entendu ce qu'il a dit.

« Toi aussi tu es au courant ? Béatrice ! »

Ma mère se lève brusquement.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer à manger. Béatrice, Tobias, vous venez m'aider ? »

On partage un regard avant de nous lever et de la suivre dans la cuisine. Elle referme la porte derrière elle pour ne pas être entendus des autres.

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? Demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai peur que vous ne soyez pas d'accord...

\- Ma chérie... ton père serait heureux de savoir qu'il s'agit de Tobias. »

Je savais que ma mère était perspicace mais en aucun cas, je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse le deviner avant le dessert.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? Interroge Tobias, sous le choc.

\- Je suis assise à côté de toi Tobias, j'ai très bien vu que ta main n'a pas quitté le genou de Béatrice.

\- Pardon de te l'avoir caché. On ne savait pas trop ce que tout le monde allait dire. »

Tobias profite de ce moment pour glisser son bras autour de ma taille. Je lui souris et me laisse aller dans son étreinte. Ma mère nous sourit chaleureusement.

« Je vais te raconter une petite anecdote. Le jour de ta naissance, ton père ne voulait pas te lâcher et il a juré qu'il te protégerait toujours de ces méchants garçons. Le moment où Evelyn et Marcus sont venus avec Tobias, ce petit bonhomme te fixait comme si tu étais un ange. Marcus taquinait ton père en disant qu'un jour, vous finiriez ensemble. Andrew ne trouvait pas ça drôle. »

Je souris en sentant les lèvres de Tobias sur ma tempe.

« Maintenant, c'est votre choix si vous décidez de leur dire ou non. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour leur avis, je sais qu'ils seront contents pour vous. »

Elle sort de la cuisine avec les salades en nous laissant seuls. Je me tourne dans ses bras en me rapprochant de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demandé-je.

\- Tu sais très bien que je veux qu'ils le sachent. Je vois que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi et que je t'aime.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils se mêlent de notre vie privée et que ça change entre nous.

\- Je te promets que s'ils n'acceptent pas, nous partirons. Juste tout les deux. On pourrait aller là où tu veux, en France, en Australie, au Brésil ! Tant que l'on reste ensemble.

\- Depuis quand penses-tu comme ça ?

\- Depuis que je ne pouvais te voir en chair et en os qu'une fois tout les quatre mois.

\- Tu m'as aussi manquée ! »

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis fais un pas en arrière mais il me retient avec un regard intense dans les yeux.

« Quoi ?

\- Emménage avec moi.

\- … Sérieusement ? »

Il sort une clé de sa poche et la glisse dans ma main. Je regarde la clé mais ce n'est pas celle de son appartement.

« J'ai acheté une maison il y a trois mois et j'ai emménagé il y a une semaine. Je voulais que tu viennes vivre avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Oui... bien sûr ! »

Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse passionnément. Il me rend mon baiser avec fougue et c'est au moment où le bas de mon dos touche le plan de travail que je me rends compte qu'on s'est perdus l'un dans l'autre. Je m'écarte, le faisant grogner.

« Ils nous attendent. On reprendra ce soir ! », répliqué-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je le vois ouvrir sa bouche sous le choc. J'embrasse le coin de sa bouche puis me retourne pour prendre le plat de viande. Alors que je m'éloigne, je sens une frappe sur mes fesses. Je me retourne avec un sourcils relevé. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu vas le regretter. »

Je retourne à la table avec Tobias sur mes talons. Nous nous installons pendant que tout le monde se sert.

« C'est toi qui as cuisiné tout ça ?

\- Oui, Evelyn. C'est moi.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, c'est délicieux.

\- Elle est cuisinière, maman. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- En attendant, elle pourrait t'apprendre quelques trucs. Tu en aurais besoin. »

Tobias fronce les sourcils à sa mère. Je souris en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Tobias.

« Je lui donnerai des cours, Evelyn. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Tobias tourne son regard vers moi. Je me perds encore une fois dans ses yeux. Il m'a tellement manquée que je n'arrive même pas à imaginer que je vais vivre avec lui, le voir tout les jours, l'embrasser tout les jours.

J'oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi et presse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me fiche de savoir que tout le monde nous regarde en ce moment, je suis heureuse. Tobias caresse ma joue avant de nous séparer. J'ose enfin croiser le regard des autres en mordillant ma lèvres.

Tous nous regardent comme s'ils nous voyaient pour la première sauf ma mère, Zeke et Uriah. Je glisse mon regard sur mon père, qui comme Marcus, ont l'air sous le choc total. Après près d'une minute à ne pas bouger, je commence à m'inquiéter. Ma mère caresse doucement son bras. Il la regarde, puis moi, puis Tobias. Il finit par se lever et quitter la pièce. Je me referme sur moi-même, sachant que j'ai déçu mon père.

Marcus se lève aussi et le suit, sûrement pour lui parler. Je baisse la tête, honteuse et plus que mal à l'aise. J'ai envie de me terrer dans un trou et de ne plus sortir. Je serre la main de Tobias jusqu'à lui couper la circulation sanguine.

« Tu as fait fort, Béa. », commente Caleb.

Je lève un peu mon regard pour voir son sourire. Je prends de la confiance et regarde autour de moi. Ils sourient tous et je sens un poids quitter mes épaules. Ma mère tapote l'épaule de Tobias alors qu'Evelyn se lève. Elle fait le tour de la table puis me pousse à me lever pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je te connais depuis ta naissance mais tu ne cesses de m'étonner. Tu n'es pas enceinte, dis-moi ? »

Elle lance un regard vers Tobias qui est devenu blanc. Nous rions ensemble toutes les deux, tout comme les autres à table.

« Non. Rassure-toi Tobias.

\- Ne me fais plus peur comme ça.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu paierais et ce n'est que le début. »

Il tire ma chaise vers lui pour alors que le repas reprend et que la discussion se focalise sur nous.

« Comment ça s'est passé entre vous ? Interroge ma mère.

\- On a commencé à sortir ensemble quand j'avais 17 ans puis je suis partie. On a essayé de rester ensemble mais la distance était trop difficile à assumer. On s'est rendus compte plus tard qu'être séparés était encore plus dur alors on a réessayé. Pendant trois ans, on se parlait par Skype, SMS et quelque fois, il est venu me rendre visite. On a passé des beaux jours à Paris. »

Je caresse sa main qui enroule ma taille.

« Je trouve ça vraiment romantique, commente Shauna. Tu y allais quand ?

\- Quand j'avais des vacances, quand elle avait du temps ou quand elle avait besoin de moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Un jour j'avais une grosse baisse de moral, dis-je à sa place. Ça faisait une bonne semaine que je n'étais pas bien et le jour après celui où je lui ai dit que ça n'allait pas, je l'ai retrouvé devant mon studio après les cours. »

Tobias rougit alors que Shauna et Marlène, tout comme nos mères, sont touchées par ses gestes. Je prends mon verre d'eau pour soulager ma gorge sèche.

« Et vous avez parlé de mariage ? »

Je recrache toute l'eau que j'avais dans ma bouche en une seconde.

« Non, répond Tobias. Pas encore. »

Mes yeux écarquillés se posent sur lui. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment envisagé de se marier ? Il me regarde comme pour dire ' On en parlera plus tard.'.

Ma mère et Evelyn sont déjà entrain de discuter avec Shauna, Marlène et Tori. Je murmure à l'oreille de Tobias que je vais chercher mon père car je lui dois une explication.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé... et j'aimerais lui parler seule.

\- Comme tu veux. Je t'aime. »

Il m'embrasse rapidement puis me laisse me lever. Je cherche d'abord dans le bureau de mon père. J'entends des voix à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère a l'air plutôt détendue. Je toque trois fois avant de passer ma tête dans la pièce. Mon père et Marcus sont assis sur le canapé, aucun d'eux n'a l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Marcus se lève pour nous laisser discuter en privé. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Je sens tout de suite la pression tomber sur mes épaules. Mon père tapote la place à côté de lui. Je m'installe doucement et sursaute lorsqu'il prend ma main.

« Est-ce que je suis horrible comme père ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment tu peux me demander ça ?

\- J'ai réfléchi au pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de Tobias et la seule raison qui m'est venu à l'esprit est que peut-être tu ne veux pas m'inclure dans ton avenir et prendre tes distances. Ça arrive que des enfants veulent refaire leur vie, tu avais déjà une vie à l'autre bout du monde. Je t'aime énormément et te laisser partir serait la chose la plus difficile au monde mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je te souhaite juste d'être heureuse. Tu seras toujours ma petite fille. »

J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et le serre fermement contre moi. Il me rend mon étreinte tout aussi serrée.

« Je ne veux plus partir. Vous m'avez tous tellement manquée, je ne pourrais pas imaginer vivre comme ça toute ma vie. Je veux que tu sois là quand je me marierai, quand j'aurai des enfants, j'aurai toujours besoin de mon père. »

Il caresse doucement mon dos puis se tend et s'écarte pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu vas te marier ?

\- Non... pas encore.

\- Pas encore ? Mais bientôt ?

\- Peut-être ! »

J'embrasse sa joue et me blottis contre lui. Je me sens protégée dans ses bras. Les seules personnes qui peuvent me faire sentir en sécurité sont Tobias, Caleb et mon père.

« Il serait temps que je lui parle..., déclare-t-il.

-Hum... tu es sûr ?

\- Je dois m'assurer qu'il est bien pour ma princesse.

-Ugh... »

Il embrasse ma tempe avant de m'envoyer chercher Tobias.

Il a insisté pour lui parler seul alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau. Ma mère raconte une anecdote sur un événement qui s'est passé à son travail mais je ne fais pas attention. Je suis bien trop perdue dans mes pensées.

Papa n'oserait pas effrayer Tobias au point de le faire partir ? Est-ce au moins possible de faire peur à Tobias ? Oui ? Peut-être ? Non, il n'oserait jamais. Il sait que je lui en voudrais toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer derrière cette porte ?

Tobias voulait se marier, est-il entrain de demander la permission à mon père ? S'il disait oui, que dirais-je moi ? Oui, immédiatement, sans réfléchir.

Je joue avec une bague que Tobias m'a offerte et qui repose sur mon annulaire droit.

Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être mariée. Je vais déjà vivre avec lui. Mais un mariage me plairait énormément aussi. Et après ? Peut-être un enfant. Un petit bout qui lui ressemblerait comme une goutte d'eau. J'en rêve de ça. Serait-ce seulement possible ?

Je n'ai jamais été du genre à inventer mon futur mariage dans mon esprit mais maintenant, je vois la scène se dérouler devant moi. Rien n'est vraiment précis mais je sais qu'il y aura toute ma famille assise au premier rang et il y aura Tobias, debout à côté de l'autel, qui m'attendrait impatiemment.

Je sors de ma bulle lorsqu'une main caresse mon dos. Je cligne deux fois des yeux puis croise le regard de Tori.

« Détends-toi, Andrew ne va pas le manger.

\- Je pensais à autre chose. Est-ce que ça te dérange toi que nous avons gardé le secret ?

\- Un petit peu quand même. Tu ne devrais jamais avoir peur de nous parler. On vous adore tous et je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. Vous formez un très beau couple.

\- Merci. »

C'est à ce moment que mon père et Tobias reviennent dans le salon, souriants. Ils rient ensemble et toute l'angoisse que j'ai accumulée s'évapore en une fraction de seconde. Tobias s'assied à côté de moi.

« Ça va ?

\- Très bien, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter. »

Je passe ma main dans sa nuque pour jouer avec ses cheveux qui s'y trouvent. Il aime beaucoup que je fasse ça, ça le détend. Il place sa main sur ma cuisse en souriant.

« Viens, on doit parler. »

Nous nous levons en nous excusant auprès de nos parents. Il m'entraîne dans ma chambre et referme la porte derrière lui.

« Tu me fais peur.

\- Je voulais juste qu'on parle au calme. »

Il s'assied sur mon lit, moi sur ses genoux. Je regarde ma chambre. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Et pourtant, rien n'a changé. Tout est encore là où je l'ai laissé.

Mes cheveux sont écartés de mon visage.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle de nous, dit-il.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Notre avenir. Où est-ce qu'on se voit dans un an ? Dans cinq ?

\- Tu penses à quoi, toi ?

\- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense. On va déjà emménager ensemble, c'est un premier pas.

\- Tu parlais d'un mariage, dis-je à mi-voix.

\- Ça aussi mais on a notre temps.

\- Oh... »

Je ne pensais pas être déçue par ça. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé avant mais depuis qu'il en a parlé il y a deux heures, ça m'obsède.

« Tu as l'air déçue.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux en fait...

\- Même pas une petite idée ?

\- Je sais que je veux être avec toi. On devrait commencer par vivre ensemble et si un jour on décide d'aller plus loin, on le ferra.

\- Tu as raison... »

On se fixe quelques secondes, les coins de ses lèvres se soulèvent m'incitant à faire de même.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Parce que tu es là. On va enfin pouvoir recommencer à zéro... et la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés seuls dans ta chambre était la plus belle nuit de ma vie. »

Je souris en me laisse aller dans son étreinte. Je repense à cette soirée i ans où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois.

« C'était une très bonne soirée. Je ne voulais pas que le soleil se lève le lendemain, je voulais juste rester dans tes bras encore un peu.

\- Et moi donc. C'était la première fois que je voyais une femme nue et je me rinçais l'œil. »

Il m'embrasse tendrement en glissant ses mains dans le creux de mes reins. Il tombe sur le dos, moi au-dessus de lui. Je me tiens sur lui, mes deux mains sur sa poitrine.

« Je veux me marier, soufflé-je.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je veux me marier avec toi. »

Nous nous embrassons passionnément quand la porte s'ouvre. Je sursaute, Tobias et moi tournons tout les deux la tête vers la porte où se trouve mon père.

Je ne crois pas que le fait que Tobias ai sa main perdue sous ma robe et l'autre sur ma poitrine puisse aider notre cas.

Heureusement que nous allons emménager ensemble et que nous allons enfin avoir notre intimité.

 **Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues :) On se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau OS !**


End file.
